The Misuse of Innocence
by Kappa13
Summary: Yaoi. Side chapter for Knives'Ghostwriter's fic "My Best Friend is a" Pairings: Al/Rob, Allen/Lavi side pairing Read warnings for more info MATURE for a reason


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to D Gray Man. I'm just borrowing character from the author as well as another fanfiction writer.

Al and Rob are Knives'Ghostwriter creation while the rest belong to Katsura Hoshino.

Consider this a random Citrusy little between ficlet for you pervy fans. (=^_^=)

Takes place while the boys are still at the Order, sometime after meeting 'Gigi' the ghost girl and before the major events with Rouvelier.

Warnings:YAOI! Underage OC YAOI! But both parties are under age so it's okay in my book. Random little PWP. Little cutesy, a little not so cutesy… Vines, anal, stretching, blowjob, making out (Odd the order my mind puts them in), masochism, solo male, flowers (you'll understand when you read)

Pairings: Al/Rob, Allen/Lavi side pairing

Arystar blinked at his friend when he shut the door, he seemed spooked. "Gigi scare you again," Arystar asked, half joking.

"No…" Robert was kicking his feet; that worried him. His friend wasn't shy to say anything; he'd proven that by embarrassing the hell out of them both on several occasions. "It's… Ugh, I don't want to scare you away."

"Rob, that ain't happening," Arystar smiled to show all the sharp teeth he could to his friend.

"I'm sure this could be what does it. I think I'm… in lust with you," Arystar blinked at his friend's words.

"Lust?" Robert nodded as he stepped back, intending to leave before he could cause anymore discomfort to his friend. "Wait, you can't just drop a bomb like that then run," Robert flinched when Arystar caught his hand before he could open the door.

"Uh," Robert tried to back away but ended up between Arystar and the wall beside the door.

"You're blushing, I've never seen you blush before," Arystar chuckled, though he knew his own cheeks had to be bright red as well.

"Al," Arystar looked confused and went to speak but was cut off when lips pressed against his. He blinked as he felt them move against his, he finally relaxed but became alert again when he felt a slick tongue brush against his mouth.

"Careful," he breathed as Robert pushed the kiss farther. Arystar stayed still and allowed the other to move and explore the sharp fangs.

Robert moaned as his tongue slid across the large fang tips, "Al."

"Are you hurt?" Arystar jerked back to look at his friend's half lidded eyes. "You didn't cut yourself did you?"

"No," Robert lazily shook his head. "Should stop," he stepped forward, Arystar yipped when the back of his knees hit the bed and caused Robert to land on top of him. "Sorry, you okay?"

Arystar gave a whimper when he felt how excited his friend was to be where he was. "I'm fine," though the shifting Robert was instinctually doing was causing an equally instinctual reaction. "We really should stop… I've never done anything like this," Robert was already trailing kissed down Arystar's throat; he couldn't help but turn his head to give him more room.

"Okay," Robert moved up higher on the taller boy's throat, Arystar moaned loudly and shuddered when lips slid across his ear. "Sensitive?"

"Uh huh," Arystar whimpered when his ear was nipped, this time arching up to rub against the one on top of him.

"Want me to stop?" Robert couldn't help but smirk a little sadistically at his moaning friend.

"No," was whimpered. Arystar whined when his ear tip was caught between teeth. Robert smiled as he felt the quick paced pulse fluttering between as he pressed down harder. "Aaah," Arystar's head fell back and he just laid there panting.

"Did you," Arystar blushed, though it wasn't noticeable through the already reddened hue in his cheeks and nodded. "Hmm, didn't know they were that sensitive…"

"Sorry, I told you I've never done this before," Arystar looked up at his friend and knew he had to be suffering, if the still present bulge against his hip was any indication. "Uh… I could help," he timidly reached down between them to brush his hand against what was resting on his hip.

"If you want to, I don't mind," Robert leaned back enough for Arystar to grip him easier. "Easy, you've got a strong grip."

"Sorry, I've never," Arystar blushed as he felt himself starting to harden again. "Uh… These can't be comfortable," he started unfastening the buttons on Robert's pants.

Robert sighed as he was freed from his confining jeans. "Thanks, I needed that," he chuckled and bent down to brush his lips across Arystar's.

"Mmmm, wait, I'm…" Arystar blushed he licked his dry lips.

"We can stop…" Robert was flushed and more than ready for action but he would hesitantly be content with his hand if his friend said to stop.

"No… Just, change position. You're distracting me and I want to return the favor," Arystar brushed a chaste kiss on his friend's cheek before he shifted.

Robert yipped as he was suddenly on his back staring up at a beautiful sight. Arystar was breathing heavily and licking his lips as if to bide time. "Al?"

"Shhh… I'm trying to think of how not to hurt you," Robert blinked in confusion. Arystar stopped any questions by drawing Robert into a deep kiss.

"Huh?" Robert asked as Arystar pulled away to lift his shirt over his head.

"Don't move," Robert yipped when Arystar dipped down to lick at his chest and stomach, hissing when ever teeth brushed skin.

"Al… You, oh God," Robert lost his thought when he felt Arystar's hair brush across his lower body and his breath hit the head of his erection.

Arystar smirked as his tongue slid across the suddenly dripping member. He hummed, "You taste good."

Robert's head lifted up to see Arystar's tongue stroke him again. He shuddered. "Al, please," His body rocked in an attempt to ease the ache in his teased member.

"Robert," the word was a plea as Arystar pinned down his lower body. "You have to stay still…" Arystar looked up; Robert shuddered at the sight of the lengthy teeth.

Robert could only nod as he gulped when he realized the change in his friend's eyes. "You that worked up?"

"No… Yes… You taste like Innocence," Arystar took a strong lick up the length of the twitching member. "Just don't move," Arystar licked his lips at the taste before he lowered his mouth over the head.

Arystar hummed contently at the taste, causing Robert to try to thrust up. He growled out a warning as he held Robert down against the bed. "Al… Close," Arystar looked up as he ran his tongue across the pulsing flesh. Robert whimpered when he saw those predator's eyes staring at him. "Al, I'm gonna," he tugged at Arystar's hair, trying to pull him away before he suddenly came. "Arystar!" Robert cried as his hands tightened their grip. Arystar only hummed contently as he swallowed and licked at any stray reminisce along the softening shaft.

"Dear God, Al… Stop," Robert dug his fingers deeper as Arystar kept licking at him. Arystar moaned at the scratching nails and whimpered when they left his scalp. "Sorry…" Robert apologized about the clawing.

"Don't stop," Arystar whined as he brushed his head against Robert's hip. "It feels good." Robert blinked at the black/gold eyes looking up at him pleadingly.

Robert smirked, "You like pain?"

Arystar hummed at the tug he felt on his hair, "Yes, more…"

Robert chuckled darkly as Arystar arched into the pulling. "How do you want me to hurt you?"

"I don't care, just don't stop!" Arystar moaned, whining when his hair was suddenly released.

"You know… I never did get a chance to see you," Arystar whimpered when Robert's hand tugged at his too tight pants. "Can I?"

Arystar nodded, leaning back. "Yes," he moaned at the pinching the constricting pants caused.

Robert smirked darkly as he grabbed a hold of Arystar's lip with his teeth, pulling the other into a kiss as he unfastened his pants. "How do you want me to hurt you?" Robert asked again as he gripped at the ridged member, smiling at the still sticky reminder of his partner's previous release.

"I don't care, just aaaaah," Arystar moaned softly as Robert gripped him too tight, "More."

Robert smirked as he gave Arystar another kiss before he glanced down to see what he had to work with. He couldn't help it, he laughed. "It really does match," in more ways than one.

Arystar blushed and hid his face in Robert's shoulder as Robert stared down at the large pale shaft that started with a patch of pure white hair with an under tone of pitch black. "Jerk… Don't tell," Arystar panted as he tried to keep himself under control, easier said than done with Robert's hand holding him so tight.

"Secret's safe with me," Robert smiled and turned his attention to nipping once again at Arystar's pointed ear tips.

"Ah! Please. Not there… Anywhere else," Arystar tried to pull away but whimpered when Robert still had his teeth holding firm to the little bit of cartilage. "Anything but that."

"Anything… Anywhere?" Robert's brow tipped up in a sadistic look.

Arystar felt something brushing against his ass; he blinked and moaned as he felt Robert's hand still wrapped around his shaft while the other trailed over the fair and dark hair above it. Then what was touching him? Arystar sat back, thinking it Robert's cock sliding against him but that thought quickly stopped when the thing slid up his back. Arystar's eyes widened when he felt the vine slip across his shoulder. "Yes," he moaned as it touched his cheek before it followed the trail back to nudge against him.

"I don't have any lube… It's gonna hurt," Robert kissed at Arystar's throat again, gladly taking advantage of his current position.

"Hurt me," Arystar shifted up until he was on all fours staring down at him. Robert couldn't help but admire the view.

Arystar shuddered when he felt the tapered vine nudged his opening again, this time he moaned as it found its way inside the unprepared passage. "So good," he groaned as it pushed deeper, the dry skin causing a delicious pulling the whole way. "More… Please, hurt me!"

"Al, you're a virgin. I have to be careful. I could tear you," Robert tried to talk sense to his friend and to himself. The sensation he was getting from the vine within Arystar was the equivalent to the other being wrapped around his now straining cock. "God Al, so tight," he moaned and pulled the whimpering uke into a kiss.

"Mmm, bigger," Arystar whined as he ground against Robert's erection.

"Bigger?" Robert panted the question as Arystar tried to fuck himself on the suddenly limp vine. Robert smirked seductively as Arystar whined when the vine was pulled free.

"Yes, bigger… Please," Arystar whined and thrust against his partner, whimpering when the pleasure wasn't enough for his suddenly twisted body.

"Is this okay?" Robert was smirking again, any other time Arystar would be worried but when a much blunter point nudged his swollen opening all he could do was moan his approval. "I'll take that as a yes," Arystar nodded weakly as he shifted back, pushing his ass up toward the larger intruder. "This will definitely hurt… Tell me if you want to stop," Arystar was thrashing his head as a no but stilled when the unseen thing started pushing its way in. Robert watched and bit his lips as the large bulb somehow started to fit itself within his friend. And Arystar was enjoying every thickening centimeter.

Robert paused when the width was the equivalent of a grown man's fist, "Do you want to stop?"

Arystar was panting and whining, "Don't stop. More… Bigger… Tear me in half."

Robert was speechless at the change in Arystar. He never would have guessed that his friend would get off on pain. "Alright," the bulb moved forward and Arystar just kept moaning for more.

"Deeper. Please, fuck me with it," Arystar arched back to allow better alignment as Robert suddenly forced it in with one forceful shove. "Please, don't stop," Arystar was trying to thrust back onto it but his stretched body was gripping too tightly for him to force it to move.

"Tell me it it's too much," Robert started pulling the bulb out of his squirming friend before forcing it deeper.

Arystar cried out in ecstasy as he was torn by the movements, "Yes, don't stop! Faster!"

Robert felt his cock pulsing, trapped between them as Arystar kept thrusting and grinding against him. "Al, I'm gonna explode if you keep that up…"

"Mmmm don't waste it. Take me," Arystar kept moving with the blood slickened bulb, it didn't feel big enough anymore. "Please, I want to feel you with it," he climbed over to teeter on the tip of Robert's erection, the vine still trailing to his abused opening. "Fuck me too," Arystar leaned to kiss his confused partner as he slid down. The new intruder pushed the bulb even deeper, the vine adding to his thickness. "You feel good, now cum," Arystar moved over Robert, the bulb acting as an extension as he thrust.

"Al… I can't hold out much longer," Robert was panting, trying to force back the feelings and pulled Arystar down into another kiss.

Arystar whimpered at the feeling of the plant shuddering in him matching the pulsing of Robert's cock with each thrust. "I'm close… Please… Stretch me more, I'm so close."

"Al," Robert panted, he started trying to pull himself free, he felt something happening with his activated Innocence he hadn't expected.

"No… Don't, stay, please! Stretch me, make me come!"

"Al… I can't, it's going to," Robert's mind stopped working as he fell back and tried to stop himself from coming.

Arystar felt the plant twisting within him, he threw back his head as the movement sent vibrations through him. His eyes widened when he suddenly realized what was happening. It wasn't a bulb in him, it was a bloom and it was opening. He let out an animalistic roar as he felt the flower stretching his insides to the point of tearing, he was in heaven until the point he lost consciousness.

Arystar groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He rolled over to find he was alone, in his bed, and frowned. A dream? He sat up and moaned at the soreness that presented itself, he smiled at the pleasant sensation. He saw the note on the pillow beside him and blinked at Robert's handwriting. **Hey tiger, we're going to have to keep it down next time. Or get you a gag. Rob.** Arystar blushed at the note before burying his head into his pillow in embarrassment.

---

Lavi blinked at the sight he happened upon. He'd only meant to tell the young Exorcist about the latest mission. He hadn't expected to walk in on the oddest sight he'd seen in over a decade and a half. The door was shut, neither of the preoccupied boys ever knowing of his presents as he shook off the image before returning back to him and his lover's room.

"So, is Rob excited about the mission?" Allen stretched on the bed, reminding of a content cat lying in the sun.

"He was definitely excited…" Lavi tried to laugh, somehow it failed.

"Something wrong?" The younger knew the tone of disbelief in the Bookman's voice, it usually didn't bode well.

"I don't know but that was wrong," Lavi blinked his uncovered eye while his other kept the image at the front of his vision.

"You walked in on something, didn't you?" Allen smiled politely, "Private time?" Lavi shook his head at the old term they use to use when Lenalee would knock on one of their doors at the wrong time.

"I'd say… Seems it's official, Rob and Arkun are together," Allen laughed, thinking that was the reason for Lavi's pale expression.

"I knew those two would be," Allen smiled again, blinking when Lavi was shaking his head. "What did you see that you're twitching?"

"Arkun seems to like them big," Lavi was trying to shake the image. "Man-eater big."

Allen's eyes went insanely wide, as his jaw dropped. "Uh?" was squeaked in question. Allen blinked, "Even a baby is…" His eyes glazed over in memory of how many times he had had to forcibly remove the giant teeth from his skull.

"Yeah," Lavi crawled across his lover to kiss him out of his stupor. "I know."

"Mmmmm," Allen hummed as he was brought back to the present.

"I might have to ask him how he got that to fit…"

Allen was caught between manic laughing and terror at the look on Lavi's face. "I'm not going to be involved." Lavi started pouting as his hopes were dashed to pieces. "Leave them to their kinks… After all we all have one," Allen laid back and activated his arm to stroke across his stirring member. "I know your worst one," he smirked at Lavi licked his lips at the sight. "Your turn to top," Allen chuckled and drug Lavi forward to wrap his leg high up on his shoulder.

"Mmmm, you're always so flexible Moyashi," Lavi smiled his trademark crooked grin as he wrapped Allen's large white arm around his back as his other leg gripped his side.

"Lavi, don't piss me off or I won't touch you," Lavi whimpered at the threat and quickly shut up as he felt Allen reach between them to prep himself with the long white fingers.

"You won't touch me?" He pouted once Allen was finally ready and shifted back to let Lavi move. Allen's response came as a soft nudge of a claw against Lavi's ass before he deactivated it completely, causing the other to gasp in disbelief. "Uh? Alright, alright! I won't say anything!"

Allen smirked darkly, he always won…

There was a roar heard throughout the building, causing the lovers to look at each other and back at the closed door. Lavi couldn't help but twitch as the sound started to fade into echoes, Allen was giggling like a schoolgirl. "Well, he's definitely got his father's pitch."

---

Rob-Stops Al on way to the cafeteria "You don't wanna go in there."

Al-looks confused "Why not? I'm hungry… Smirks seductively

Rob-Tries not to lick his lips at his thoughts "Because yer dad's about to blow a gasket and it's all our fault and I know you, you'll blush and get embarrassed as hell."

Al-Blinks "What's up that Dad's pissed?" Tries to get around his friend to go see if everything's okay

Rob-Catches his arm and drags him out of the main hallway, backing him into a wall to give him a chance at restraining him if he needs to "Uh, apparently you got your voice from him…"

Al-Blink, opens mouth to ask a question then he pales and just gapes at Rob "WHAT?!"

Rob-Pulls a hand over his mouth and looks around to make sure no one came looking for the shout "Shhhh….." Laughs softly "Yeah, everyone's been staring at him weirdly. Al, you okay man?"

Al-Shaking his head to try to dislodge the mental block that seemed to have formed "Huh?"

Rob-Can't help making it worse "Yeah, and I think that moody guy was involved… The swordsman, he's been glaring at anyone that looks his way."

Al-Blinks before screaming "KANDA?!"

Rob-Cringes, knowing that one would've been heard "Yer gonna get us in trouble…. Looks down the hall and pulls Al into random empty dorm "Al…. Hey Al." Waves hand in front of comatose friend's face "Damn… How the hell after everything does THAT break him?!"

---


End file.
